


Revelation

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My hypocrisy and religious issues, let me show them to you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

_I am cleansing fire._

He remembers this alchemist. A glow would light upon the man’s armoured hands and then terrible weapons would burst forth from the ground, firing upon the defenders of Ishbal. The flash from their muzzles would flare in men’s eyes, blinding them, and then shots would strike, tearing and ripping muscle and bone. All that remained of the people defending their homes was a thick, meaty paste, smoothed across the blood-spattered sand.

The sickening smell would rise into the air and he would taste bile on tongue. He has lost count of the number of times that he collapsed, desperate to void his stomach of it’s contents, desperate to cleanse himself of the taste of human blood.

Light sparks and iron flows from the ground, surrounding him. He waits, listening to the alchemist walk towards him, arrogantly confident in supposed victory.

Then he strikes, and sees blood cover the ground once more.

###

_I am visiting judgement upon the guilty._

He remembers this alchemist too. Fat and greedy. Ridiculous in his blue uniform. Always sweating from the heat, thick, smelly liquid pouring down his pudgy face.  So ridiculous that no one had taken him seriously at first. But that changed. On the battlefield he had proven fierce and deadly, creating knives and swords out of nothing and utterly destroying any who stood before him.

The Silver Alchemist is much the same now as he was all those years ago. Older, fatter, greedier. But still inhumanly fast. So fast that he manages to wound his opponent. But like the one known as IronBlood, his confidence in his own superiority is his downfall.

God’s wrath explodes from the water and the old sinner is finally sent to face judgement.

###

_I am doing God’s work._

This one is new. Too young to have been in the slaughter, but as guilty as the others all the same. Clad in red, brazenly showing the blood that is on his hands. Taking pride in his filth, the blighted, shining watch-chain hanging from his belt. A sinner before God, rejoicing in his perverse works. This one, golden-eyed like a demon, has crossed him before and escaped only by hiding behind one of the most monstrous alchemists of all, a devil in human form. The commander of flame, Hellfire Mustang.

The sinner speaks, talking of meaningless things, trying to buy time, to distract him from his duties, speaking of doctors of all things.

All of a sudden there is a girl in his way. Anger and rage and disbelief in her eyes. Sky blue eyes, such a bright shade, so familiar. Has he seen them before, these eyes? Where?

Then it floods back. Bright, sky blue eyes, looking at him with concern, and then fear. Terrible, terrible fear. He is in pain, there are screams. Brother. . . where is his brother? Brother is gone. They did it, the blue eyes, they did it, kill them, kill them, blue eyes, _destroy _them-

“Winry, stay back!”

“He killed my mom and dad!”

###

_“Little brother, stay back!”_

_“But he’s killing our people!” _

_Coldness, inhuman laughter, shining sparking palms. Explosions all around him. A blood spattered smile, wide with vicious glee. The monster is-_

_The monster-_

“Give me back my mom and dad! Give them _back!_”

_The monster is . . .me?_

_I am judgement, I am cleansing fire, I am doing holy work- _

“Give. My mom. And dad. _Back to me!”_

 _I am . . . a liar?_


End file.
